The Crazed stalker
by kurai ren
Summary: Japan has a stalker, and the worst part is he attacks almost those who get near or offense Japan...he even leaves messages for each attack...is this a game of him or what? pairings Asakiku a little Gerita and ect...
1. Chapter 1: Start

**The crazed stalker  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**Warning:**

**characters will be harmed, crazy poems, dark character sides, crazy characters, Human names used, maybe animal abuse/death (still a maybe), Losing sanity, heart breaks and well maybe(still a maybe Character death {I`ll just tell you guys what chap it might be})**

**Pairings: ASAKIKU (main) a little Gerita, FrUK(brotherly) SwissxJapan(one chapter only), AmericaxJapan, psycho stalkerxJapan(dunno who he is yet, one sided), Maybe a little RoChu(not sure), Maybe a little PruCan (not sure)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Start  
**

Korea was walking in his Garden watering his peonies and plum blossoms. today he wants everything perfect for his family`s visit, he went in the kitchen and prepared the tea. today was he`s birthday and he`s family wants to visit, so much for Japan, China and Hong Kong's dismay. While making tea he heard noises up stairs, he heard a loud crash and heard shattered glass hit the floor.

"Now who could that be" he thought of a few people who would want to pull off a trick, "alright better not be North Korea!"

he climbed up the stairs, looking at the hall way, he heard another sound, it came from his bed room, " oh want to surprise me huh?" he entered the room slowly careful not to make a sound , to his shock his window was shattered but no one's inside "now where did-" before he could finish he felt something hard meet with his head, slowly his vision started to fade and he saw a black figure smiling at him, "who-who are you?" was the last thing he said.

Japan was the first to arrive he adjusted his tie and shirt, even if it wasn`t a formal party he has to look his best, "hopefully Yong Soo is not hiding again to surprise me" he knocked on the door but no one answered, bracing himself he opened the door, ready to be tackled or groped but nothing happened, he entered the house and removed his shoes, "Yong Soo!" he called out but there was no reply, only an eerie silence "Yong Soo!" he called again but only silenced answered the poor Asian, "Maybe he`s upstairs in his room?"

he climbed up the stairs and walked through the hall towards Korea`s room is, "Korea I`m coming in" he opened the door but he suddenly felt like closing it again, inside Korea was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Japan ran to him and checked if he`s still alive, to his luck Korea is just unconscious.

"K-Kiku..."

"Yong Soo don`t worry I`ll call for help!" he started to take out his phone.

"K-Kiku b-be careful"

"Why is the person who did this to you still here?"

"N-No but..." Korea pointed out to something behind Japan, he turned around but horror struck his face.

* * *

"Well England it`s nice of you to visit but I have to go in ten minutes" Hong Kong said with his usual emotionless face.

"I see well I just came to ask about some-"before England could finish Hong Kong`s cell phone rang, Chinese music filled the room as Hong Kong picked up his phone and answered it.

"Ge ge? I`m going there right-What Yong Soo? -yes I`ll be there-Yes yes just make sure he`s not dead" he turned off his phone and faced the British man he was talking too "sorry England I have to go it`s an emergency"

"What happened?"

"It`s Korea... Japan found him...hurt..."

"Japan?" upon hearing that name he stood up, it was well know that England has a liking to the Asian, but always denied it even if it was obvious. "I`m coming, is Japan ok?"

Before Hong Kong could protest England already ran for the door "Huh well at least he cares for Onii-chan" he sighed and followed the Brit.

after a few hours they arrived at the hospital, Korea was Lying down on the hospital bed with his usual grin, he only suffered blood loss but he`s stable now, apparently it wasn`t serious enough. China was also in the room looking worried, Taiwan was peeling an apple while Vietnam was guarding the door, it`s like the attacker would return, also Germany and Italy are in the room, maybe waiting for Japan.

"What happened?"

"Well I was in the Kitchen making Tea then I heard noises in my room, then something hit and I passed out, I woke up with sheering pain in my abdomen then passed out, then Japan came in but..." Korea looked away, fear and regret in his eyes.

"What happened to JAPAN?" England questioned looking at the Asian.

"Yes where is he? We`ve been waiting" Germany but in being very impatient.

"I guess he went to look at the message"

"What message aru?" China seemed shocked even if he was the second to find out he arrived there when Japan was half way to the Hospital, "you didn`t-"

"He didn`t want anyone to know but I`m...worried"

With that England suddenly dashed out of the room, China, Italy, Germany and Hong Kong followed, leaving the girls to tend to Korea. Upon arrival the house was silent, England came in first with the others not too far behind, he burst in and went upstairs where Korea`s bedroom might be, Luckily he found the right room, inside Japan was seated on the floor looking at the wall, there was blood but England ran towards the other nation.

"Japan!...what-?" he hugged him tightly "what message?"

Japan then lifted his hand and pointed to the wall behind England, his eyes where wide with shock and he was shaking, "what are you-" he froze, he hugged the other tightly and whispered soothing things to calm him down but it didn`t work.

Finally China and the others arrived, at first china looked angry since England was hugging Japan but froze when he saw the wall, the others also Froze and shocked at the wall. "Why-why me...?" Japan managed to say still looking terrified.

_**Everyone expresses their love**_

_**They express it in different ways**_

_**Some just express it optimistically or pessimistically**_

_**But I do it possessively...**_

_KIKU! My sweet don`t worry no one will grope you chest anymore _

_Love, just wait for me all I`ll have you all to myself..._

It was written in blood that has dried long ago; England hugged him tighter as ever. After getting Japan out of there, England took out his phone and took a picture of the message. He phoned America and after three rings the blond answered.

"_Yo Iggy what`s up it`s too early for-"_

"Shut the fuck up Git! Look get your sorry ass to Japan's house now!"

"_what`s your problem?"_

"it`s Japan he`s terrified-"

"_What! Why? OH MY GOD ARTHUR! What happ-"_

"Calm down just get here"

"_I`ll be there in a flash"_

He hung up and went to comfort the poor Asian. Japan isn`t holding well he was shaking and tears are starting to form in his eyes. China was hugging him tightly humming a sweet song to him, Italy tries to calm him down, while Hong Kong got him some tea but all their efforts didn`t work Japan was still afraid.

After bringing Japan back to his home China and Hong Kong left to check up with Korea; leaving England, Italy and Germany to watch over Japan. Japan tried to be hospitable as possible, even if he was terrified, he set up their rooms even if they told him not to, it`s just that he should be polite and hospitable anyway he can. After a few hours America suddenly dashed in while Japan was making dinner, the poor Asian was tackled by the larger blond and England tried to pry him off.

"OH MY GOD! Japan what happened?" America said still hugging Kiku tightly.

"Nothing really I just-"

"What do you mean nothing!" England yelled "a damn fucking person just attacked Korea and he gave you one of the craziest messages I've ever seen!"

"Message? Can I see it?"

England searched his phone for the picture and handed it to America. America`s eyes widen in shock as he looked at the picture, the message was a bit sweet only if it wasn`t written in blood.

"I think it`s a love message or something..." America said his hands still trembling.

"We can see that but why blood?" Germany asked.

"Maybe he just wants to warn people that Japan is his" Italy answered, trying to hide behind Germany.

"Well Japan is not HIS!" England yelled as he banged his hand on the table, everyone turned their attention to him, even America who never listens to England.

"Irigisu-san...P-Please calm down"

Instantly England seemed to relax and sat down. He massaged his temples and tried to think straight. _Ok England your loosing out just calm down and think, _he was thinking to himself and he slowly stood up and approached Japan who was still being hugged by America.

"Japan if you like I could bring you to England...you`ll be safe there..."

"D-demo Irigisu-san..."

"I don`t want you to get hurt..." he turned and walked towards the front door "I will go to Korea`s house and see what I can find..." he said before he left.

* * *

**The poem is a fail TT_TT**

**I suck at poems damn it!**

**Well anyway please review and tell me what you think**

**By the way...I`m not sure who the psycho is yet but you guys could give me suggestions**

**Anyway hope you guys will enjoy this... **

**the character death is still a maybe I`ll just edit this chapter if there`s a character death or not kay...**

**if it`s not suspense or bloody gore for you guys yet well sorry I suck at those types of stories**

**also might add or remove some pairings**

**anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting also stupid poems  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cruel Joke

**Chapter 2: Cruel Joke**

upon entering Korea`s house he didn`t find anything interesting, except maybe the attacker was completely insane. England decided to just take Japan away for a while and try to figure it out later, as much as China refuses it Japan was forced to stay at England`s house in London with him.

It`s been a week now since he took Japan back with him. He was very fortunate since the Japanese man would work early and try to cook and clean for England, even if England would tell him not too, he would only reply "I`m a guess but I do not want to be a burden to you Irigisu-san". Well England also felt happy since he would be near the Asian but worries when he has to leave him for meetings.

Now they`ve set a world meeting at Germany`s house, as much as the other`s dismay. Everyone was present even Korea who just got out a few days ago. Everything was peaceful for the first five minutes, now it`s back to chaos. The meeting was about the loose crazed stalker; as England describes him/her, now Greece and Turkey are arguing about who would/could protect Japan, America was his usual "I`m the hero and I`ll save you" self, Italy was hungry and Germany was having a headache .

"Now here`s the plan we make little hero, so they`ll be portable but as strong as theme, because I`m the Hero!"

"And how can you do that if you don`t know who that crazed stalker could be! Bloody git"

"Yes I have to disagree with you Amerka-san..."

"Japan why don`t you-eh what did you say?..."

"I said I have to disagree...it`s too risky since we don`t know who the person could be..."

Switzerland was shocked. Mostly because Japan would always agree on America`s stupid plans but now the island nation has disagreed and even said his own opinion. At that moment he noticed the other nation shiver and saw a hint of fear in his eyes, even if he wasn`t the type of person to be kind to others; except his sister Liechtenstein, he was worried that maybe something was wrong. After the chaotic meeting; which led to nothing Switzerland approached Japan.

"Alright Japan what`s wrong? That was the first time you said your own opinion"

"It`s the truth it would be too risky..." Switzerland can still see the hint of fear in his eyes.

"if something's wrong just tell me" the other nation looked at him a bit shocked by the sudden offer, the other merely blushed "Look maybe not as a friend but as a nation...now what`s going on in your little head"

"umm well I`m just a bit afraid that`s all..."

"well look if you`re that scared I`d advise you to always carry a gun and lock the doors if you`re alone" he said patting the others head, Japan merely flinched and backed away "I know that maybe you don`t want to trust anyone but...I could listen to you as a fellow nation"

"Arigato, Suisu-san" he bowed his head politely.

"Right well have a nice day" the other replied then walked away, Japan also left but they did not notice they were being watched.

* * *

That Evening Switzerland was in his study doing paper work; he has a lot to finish before his boss loses it. He was working hard with a mug of Swiss hot chocolate and a perfect view of his lovely city Bern. At ten o`clock he heard the phone ring, worried if it was Liechtenstein he hurried and answered the phone.

"Hello" he said, but no one was on the other line. "HELLO!" this time his voice was demanding, suddenly the other hung up and Switzerland slammed the receiver back on the phone. "Damn bastard must be a trick" suddenly the lights went off and he heard footsteps upstairs, he readied his gun and climbed back slowly. The noise seem to come from his room, carefully he opened the door but none was there, he entered slowly and guarded but he felt something hard hit him and he fell down.

"Damn it who are you?" he hissed as he slowly lose consciousness, the black figure merely smirked and held out a Swiss knife.

"Brother?" Liechtenstein entered the room holding a basket, "Brother I know it`s late but I made some cookies care to try?" there was no reply, Liechtenstein entered the house and decided to check up stairs. "Brother?" She reached the top and slowly approached his room "brother are you in there I`m coming in" she opened the door, and suddenly dropped the basket, "BROTHER!".

Switzerland was lying down on the floor in a pool of blood, he was out cold and there was a Swiss knife across the room. Liechtenstein ran towards her brother and check for a pause luckily he was still alive. She ran out of the room and to the phone and started to call someone.

"Please pick up" she whispered as the phone kept ringing, luckily at the third ring somebody answered.

"Yes you`re reached the home of Roderich Edelstein how may I -"

"Mr. Austria please help!"

"Liechtenstein?"

"it`s brother he`s been attacked! Please help him!"

"What VASH! I`ll be on my way"

He hung up and Liechtenstein raced back upstairs to her brother`s room, this time Switzerland was conscious and trying to get up. "Brother Don`t get up!" Liechtenstein pleaded hugging her brother.

"I`m fine...you`ll get dirty"

"No it`s fine! Don`t worry brother I called help"

"Who?"

"Mr. Austria..."

"I see well please don`t call Japan..."

"Why?"

Then Switzerland pointed to the wall opposite to him, when Liechtenstein looked at it she couldn`t help but scream. "Oh my is that your blood?" H e yelled holding her brother dearly.

"Vash!"

They turned to see Austria panting in front of the door frame.

"Vash!" he entered the room and carried the other nation, "you`ll be ok just hold on"

"Listen don`t tell Japan about this..."

"why is-" he turned his head at the wall Liechtenstein was staring at he felt like vomiting but looked away and carried the other nation away.

* * *

England was working in his study when his phone ringed, Japan was out at the garden looking at the beautiful garden that England has. He snapped the phone open and checked the caller ID, It was Germany. He pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes how may I help-"

"Switzerland was attacked!"

"What!"

"there`s another message...Switzerland said not to tell Japan"

"Yes I`ll be on my way"

He closed his phone and took his coat and grabbed his pistol from his cabinet, he was about to reach the door when someone called him.

"Irigisu-san? where are you going?"

He turned his head to see Japan looking at him. He looked back at the nation and started to feel nervous "what should I tell him?" he asked himself still staring at the other. He was thinking of an excuse when Japan`s phone rang, he received at text message, He opened it and his eyes widen in shock as he read the text. England approached him and snatched away the phone and read the message.

_I love Candy and sweets..._

_Chocolates and Cookies are tasty too_

_But even chocolates from __**Swiss**_

_Are not as good as you_

_..._

_Hello Love did you miss me..._

_Guess who the next one is ;P_

"S-Suisu-san?" he was trembling; he slowly lifted his head to face England. "You knew it was Suisu-san?"

All England can do was stare at floor guilt in his gut. He didn`t want to either lie to Japan or tell him another was attacked. He lifted his hand and approached the other; giving him a tight hugged and whispered something in his ear.

"I`m sorry I just-"

"It`s Ok Irigisu-san I know you only want to protect me..."

* * *

**Ok so umm here`s another chapter  
**

**also I would like to warn you guys that maybe in the enar future I would have a hard time posting new chapters or stories since school is about to start**

**but I`ll try to schedule my time**

**please bear with me I`ll try to finish my stories as soon as I can**

**so anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	3. Chapter 3: Losing It

**Chapter 3: Losing It**

After crying they went to Switzerland`s house just as predicted there's another message written in blood once again.

_**I`m not sure what my love is to you**_

_**But I know that I love you**_

_**I love you the most even if it hurts**_

_**I want you all to myself and myself to you...**_

_You don`t have to be bullied about you own opinions_

_You`ll follow me after I`m through_

"What does his Psycho want anyway?" Germany asked.

"Maybe he likes Japan ve~"

"well I think that`s a little bit off"

"A _little bit_! bloody hell he`s attacking everyone that comes in contact with Japan!" England deadpanned, "I bet he`s even watching he`s every move!"

"Calm down Iggy, you yelling won`t solve our problems"

"Calm down! Bloody hell, Japan could be in trouble!" he snapped, pulling out his pistol "I`ll shoot that bloody wanker`s head off if he tries to hurt him"

Italy ran behind Germany in fear while America, France, and Austria try to calm England down. Japan went to the other room, trying to ease himself. He was starting to get worried, not because of the stalker but he could hear England`s rant.

"Angleterre Calm down, Japan will be even more worried if you become emotionally unstable"

"that`s right England, just calm down"

"Don`t hurt me ~ve"

England started to calm down, but heard moving noises nearby. His instinct told him to shot the man`s head off, he whipped his head to the source and pointed his pistol but dropped it when he saw who it was. Japan stepped out of the room, worry written all over his face.

"See Iggy calm down! you almost shot Japan`s head clear off"

England knelled down on the floor; he looked down, He then felt something hug him. He looked up to see Japan Hugging him, he blushed but did not push the other away.

"Irigisu-san please Calm down..."

"I`m sorry...I-"

"It`s alright you`re just stressed out that`s all..." Japan said as he slowly let go "we should return and I'll make you some tea" he said giving him his genuine smile, England nodded his head and stood up.

upon returning to England`s house, they haven`t said a word since even when they arrived. as promised Japan made him tea and England went to his study, AFTER Japan delivered the tea he talk to England.

"Irigisu-san I hate to be rude but I would like to return to Japan..."

England almost spit out his tea but instead chocked on it "what!" he manage to chocke out.

Japan sighed and then continued "Irigisu-san I would like to return to japan, it seems-"

"No! it`s not safe for you to be a alone!"

"I realise that but I need to isolate myself for a while until this mess is solved" Japan tried to be reasonable but England was just too stubborn.

"No way! Fucking damn it that bloody twit might attack you!" he yelled causing Japan to flinch, but Japan`s also losing his patience.

"Irigisu-san! I`m capable of taking care of myself! I 'am the land of the samurai and ninjas and you speak as if I`m a helpless puppy!" Japan snapped causing England to back down "If I`m weak then how did I survive America`s attack...or how I even survive the war" Japan felt his blood rising, he was getting more irritated than ever.

England was speechless he hasn`t seen Japan that angry before it was his first time to hear the quite nation raise his voice, "Look I`m sorry I`m just worried about you that`s all..." he admitted, he sighed and looked at Japan "If that`s what you wish I guess I have no choice but wait until everything is safe..."

"I guess..." Japan blushed but tried to hide it "Umm Irigisu-san...umm... S-sumimasen for getting angry...I just..."

"no it`s my fault you`re right you are capable of taking care of yourself..." he stood up and went for the door, "I`ll look into this for a little while longer..."

* * *

At France`s house he was starting to worry, Yes even if he hates to admit it he`s worried about England. Yes he use do be cruel and always bully England but he worries about him like an older brother, and now England`s slowly losing it. He was about to drink his wine when he heard his door bell ring.

"Yes coming" he set the drink aside and proceed to open the door, "oui, what may I-Arthur?" in front of his door is Arthur, his face is flushed and he looks upset "what is wrong mon cher?" he invited him in and even offered some tea but England declined.

"so what`s wrong with you now?"

"I—umm...I..." He sighed but continued "I upset Japan today and I think I`m losing it..." he scratched the back of his head and continued "I don`t know what to do...he wants to return to Japan but...I`m worried..."

"Yes I see well for starters just apologize to him..." he replied as he took a sip of his wine "also maybe you should get him a present"

"A present...like what?"

"Well for starters Japan likes cute things, then get him something cute" France suggested "Like a stuff toy or a pet..."

England thought of it for a while, "I see well but my problem is how do I protect him when he`s in Japan and I`m here in Europe?"

"well if I were you I`d contact him every day to see how he`s doing..." He said, patting the other on the head "also I`d advice you to buy a ticket to japan just in case something happens also always bring your phone and passport"

"I see well thanks a lot for your suggestion..." he stood up and approached the door "well thanks a lot..." he hesitated for the momment but continued"...even a bloody wanker like you could be useful..."

"Arthur, wait!" England turned his head to see France`s serious face "look whatever happens don`t lose your head...acting rash won`t solve the problem also you`ll upset Japan even more...be careful"

England was deeply shocked it was his first time to see France serious, let alone worried. He just opened the door and turned to look at France "well thanks for the advice...Brother..." he said as he left the house.

* * *

**sorry for the late update TT_TT**

**by the way the updates will be later than I thought because school has started...**

**damn it!**

**well anyway I`ll try to post as soon as I can but maybe after the first week of school my schedule will get more hectic...so sorry**

**well I`m still not sure who the Psycho is... and well I the animal and character death thing will be canceled I just don`t have the heart write those kind of Fics**

**so i have a candidate but i`m not sure if it`ll all fit...**

**so anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Conclusion

**Chapter 4: Conclusion**

China was pacing back and forth. it`s been a week since he last saw Japan, he was getting worried, even if England was with him he still can`t take being apart from his little brother especially since they learned the attacker wants Japan. Russian was in the same room watching China pace back and forth, he still has his smile but now he`s starting to worry about his friend, all China ever do is look at his phone and wait for Japan to call now it`s getting to him.

"Yao relax a little you`ve been like that for a week now da" he said as he stood up from where he`s standing.

China finally took notice of him and stopped "But I can`t help it aru, what if Kiku`s in trouble aru?" now he continued his pacing this time he took out his phone and waited for his call.

Russia sighed, his smile has faded long ago "Yao I understand how you feel, I`d feel the same way if my sisters have a psycho stalker but try to calm down pacing back and forth won't do anything da"

China finally stopped and looked at the Russian, his eyes baggy from the lack of sleep, "yes I guess you`re right..."

Russia approached him and gave him a hug "don`t worry Da, he`s with England I know he`ll be safe I bet England takes good care of him da" Russia reassured and China leaned to the hug.

"I guess but if he touches my brother I`ll kill him" Russia chuckled and proceed to the chair and sat down, with China on his lap "if you don`t mind I`ll rest for a while aru"

"It's fine da, take all the time you need" they were silent and peaceful china was taking a nap on Russia`s lap while Russia slowly falls asleep. the silence was broken when china`s phone rang, quickly China jumped of Russia and answered his phone.

"Nihao, Kiku are you Ok aru!"

"_hai, Yao-san I just called to check on you"_

"Aiya Kiku, you should worry about yourself more"

"_No I`m fine Irigisu-san takes goo care of me"_

"I see so when are you going to return back aru?"

"_After a few days...anyway I have to go sayonara"_

"Ok good bye take care aru"

Japan Hung up and China felt relieved that Japan is safe, Russia was happy too, not because Japan is safe but China is happy, it`s been a while since he saw China smiled like that. China suddenly collapsed luckily Russia was able to catch him.

"Yao what`s wrong da?" he asked worried written in his face.

"I`m just tired...I haven`t had a proper sleep in days" he closed his eyes while Russia carried him.

"Ok I`ll carry you back to your room da" Russia carried China back and watches as China sleeps.

* * *

After Japan called he decided to wait at the living room for England, He was a bit guilty after their argument but that`s not the reason he wanted to wait for England, for some strange reason he felt like he`s being watched. He flinched when he heard the door open he ran to the door and he was relieve to see England, he did something out of character and flung himself to Arthur.

"What happened!" England asked still in shock.

"I...I felt like I`m being watched..."

"What! When?"

"just now...I want to-what`s that?" Japan`s attention was now on the small box England was holding.

England immediately blushed but gave Kiku the box "A peace offering for...what happened today..." he said as he handed the box, "hope you like it..."

Japan opened the box and was surprised to see the content, inside was a white Kitten with a ribbon tied to its neck "what is this?"

"A cat I knew you like cats and cute things so ummm...here..." he said looking away "do you like him...?"

"Yes...arigato Irigisu-san..." Japan said his face is now red, "I think I`ll call you...Iggy-kun" he said to the kitten

England blushed and looked at Japan "wh-why Iggy-kun?" he said a bit embarrassed and irritated.

"Well Irigisu-san gave him to me so I`ll name him after you" Japan said smiling at England.

England only looked away trying to hide his blush "do what you want..."

Japan only chuckled and played with his new pet.

* * *

"Japan, I`ll be going now..." he called out as he adjusted his tie and grabbed his coat.

"yes Irigisu-san" replied looking up from where he`s playing with Iggy.

"Lock the door and there's a pistol in the top left drawer in my study" he said as he opened the door "bye" he closed it and stated walking.

It`s been two days since Japan felt being watched once he`s alone, so England was very protective and paranoid these days, he always tell Japan to lock the door and if anyone suspicious comes in he left a pistol in his study. Japan sometimes felt that he might be like Switzerland whenever he has to leave Liechtenstein alone. Japan decided to just continue playing with Iggy.

Arthur has an Important meeting with his boss and after wards he plans to visit Switzerland to ask him what happened, it`s been three days since Switzerland's attack and he`ll be out of the hospital tomorrow but he can`t wait that long.

After his meeting he went straight to the hospital where Switzerland is to go ask him a few questions, upon arrival, he knocked on the door to wait for the signal to enter, inside Switzerland seems healthy enough while Austria, Hungary and Liechtenstein take care of him.

"Yes what business do you have..." asked Austria as he looked up from the book he`s reading.

"I came to ask Switzerland some questions" he said as he approached Switzerland "I hope you don`t mind"

Switzerland didn`t reply only waited for England`s questions.

* * *

While England does his own investigation, Germany and Italy went to ask Korea of his experience. Currently Korea was being cared by North Korea and Vietnam in his house, Korea seems to be well and is now Loud noises in the house like a child but he still can`t move much.

"So Korea would you like to tell us what happened" Germany said as he keeps an eye on Italy just in case he`ll break something.

"I told you I was busy making tea when I heard noises upstairs, when I check my room I was knocked down and I woke up with sheering pain in my abdomen"

"Well where did he enter? could you at least answer that"

"I think through the window since I heard something break"

"So what time was your party supposed to start and when did he attack you?"

"well let`s see I was attacked around 9 am and well they were supposed to arrive at 10:30 in Japan's case 10am"

"What Japan arrives the earliest?"

"Always!"

He thought of it for a minute, the attacker attacked Korea an hour before Japan arrives and left that message meaning he must have known Japan was bound to arrive, also in Switzerland's case it wasn`t that deep and both of them are still alive so maybe..."Really well I`m guessing he didn't want to kill you since he didn`t finish you off"

"What are you saying" North Korea coming inside with a tray of tea in his hands, "if they didn`t want to kill him then why did they attack him?"

"Think about it Switzerland was attacked right?...and he wasn`t killed so I come to the conclusion that..."

"It was a warning!" Korea exclaimed, his expression changed, he seems more shocked now.

"exactly, they don`t want them dead just to warn other`s away from Japan" Germany concluded.

"makes sense I mean all those that go near Japan are attacked...so that`ll mean he`s just scaring them away"

"I guess but I still advice you guys to be careful though"

after tea and a few more questions, Germany and Italy said their good bye`s and left with an Idea of what the attacker`s motive might be.

* * *

**another chapter...**

**I finally have a person in mind for the psycho but...**

**I can he even hurt someone...**

**Oh my... this is bad well I did warn some characters would go insane**

**Oh well I`ll just tell you guys if that person is confirmed or not...**

**Oh wait I can`t tell you who he is...**

**please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden feelings and Tears

**Chapter 5: Hidden feelings and Tears**

After getting nothing useful from Switzerland but the Swiss knife; he was unconscious so he only has a vague memory of what happened, he decided to return back to his home, he stayed later than expected since Liechtenstein and Hungary offered him tea. It was getting dark and he wanted to get back before it became too dark, then he felt something watching him, he just continued but he really felt like he`s being followed, he jumped when his phone rang he check the caller I.D. it was Germany the answered it but talked in a low whisper.

"Germany?" he said as low as possible.

"_Why are you talking like that?"_

"Tell you later, so why did you call?"

"_right I think I found the attacker`s motive"_

"really" he said a little bit too loud "so what`s his motive"

"_all I can say for now is he`s trying to scare everyone"_

"Scare everyone?"

"_Yes the attack on Korea and Switzerland seems to only be a warning to stay away from Japan"_

"I see so you`re Implying the killer doesn`t want them dead just to get everyone away from Japan"

"_Exactly, but I still advice everyone to be careful..."_

"I see well thank you I`ll call you if I find out something"

"_I`ll do the same well bye"_

He hung up and England continued to walk, he still felt like he`s being followed, _Darn why did I left my pistol, _he thought to himself as he started to walk faster, the streets aren`t that crowded so he decided to walk even faster. Now he felt like that someone was getting nearer He Immediately called for a cab and climbed in, he looked out the window surely enough there's someone watching him, but he cannot see his face.

* * *

After talking to England, Germany felt like exhausted it has been almost three weeks since he tried to solve this case and all he got was the theory of the attacker's motive. He was tired trying to think things through and piecing everything together, he`s starting to feel useless, his friend is being stalked while said stalker attacks the other nations, now the question in his mind is..._who could be next?._

by the looks of things it could be anyone, Korea and Switzerland are off the list, if he would guess right next could be Greece or Turkey since they have feelings for Japan, England could also be next, America keeps dragging Japan into things and China because who else would be too protective off Japan. He`s guessing the next targets might not be those who offend or annoy Japan but those who could get in the way of Japan`s heart, but then again they could also be the suspects.

"L-Ludwig..."

Germany opened his eyes to see Italy enter the room with pasta and a glass of water on a tray.

"Germany...you seem tired...here I brought pasta and water" said the Italian trying to force a smile.

"Oh umm thanks Italy..."

"Ve~ Ludwig, try not to strain yourself...Japan would get even more worried"

"umm OK..."

"And I`ll get even worried if you over do it..." he said as a faint blushed appeared across his face, "ne Ludwig, please don`t overdo it..."

The German blushed but he decided to hide it "umm Thanks..." he murmured "Umm Feliciano..."

"Ve?"

"Umm I...I..." he swallowed hard and looked up to the Italian "I think...I...I think you`re a good friend..."

"Ve~really!" Italy smile grew and he tossed himself unto Germany to give him a big hug "You`re a good friend too Ludwig!" he exclaimed as he let go "well I better go I might be disturbing you..." he said as he left.

when Germany`s sure the door is closed and Italy can`t hear him he whispered to himself "Ich Liebi Dich...Feliciano"

While on the other side the Italian`s wide smile disappeared and he whispered to himself "Ludwig...Ti Amo..." as a faint tears flowed from his eyes.

* * *

Prussia was in the living room playing with his little bird, Gilbird was hopping up and down while flapping his wing. He was enjoying his chick`s cuteness when he heard someone at the door, Immediately he sat up answered the door and to his surprise it was Canada in front of him looking sad and worried.

"Oi Matthew, What`s wrong?"

"Prussia I—"

"I told you call me Gilbert! anyway what`s so unawesome that you`re depressed..."

"It`s my family..." he hesitated for the moment but continued "They`re acting stage..."

"Oh really well I`m not surprised since they-"

"Gilbert I`m being serious they`re not themselves these days, Francis always seems worried, Arthur`s losing it and Alfred there's something different about him these days..." Canada exclaimed hugging his bear tighter trying to fight back tears, "and I can`t do anything to help..."

Prussia only watched in shock, the calm and quite country that is Canada has exploded right in front of him, now he`s confused what should he do, then it came to him he should at least try and comfort his friend. He patted Canada's head, the other looked up and Prussia only showed him a small smile.

"Matthew would you like to come inside and talk about it..." the other simply nodded and followed the albino inside.

they were seated on the couch and Canada told Prussia what he knew, the albino listened to Canada`s tale and what he felt like. After his tale all Prussia could do is stare at the blond, there was an uncomfortable silence until Prussia broke it.

"well Mattie all I can say it`s normal for you to feel that way..."

"Really...but-"

"yes it`s normal I mean I feel like shit now since West is solving this case and having a headache...and I know he`s having emotional problems but just won`t tell me..."

"Then why aren't you doing something..." he asked looking down at the floor

"I`m doing something...I support him and respect his decision, not telling me and I'll wait and be there when he want to tell me and take my advice..."

Canada fought back tears and stared at the Prussian "but what if he won`t tell you?"

"well I guess I stick with support..." he said scratching the back of his head "but really Mattie when the time comes that they come to you...at least you`re ready and willing to help" he said as he placed both hands on the boy`s shoulders.

Canada was fighting back another tear, the Prussian noticed this and hugged the other "you know it`s alright to cry...I`m here and that proves that even if we can`t do anything we could at least be there when they want us to listen and...let them cry on our shoulders...so go on Cry, I don`t mind"

And Canada did he wailed and kept saying how useless he is and what a cry baby he is, but Prussia just sat down quietly hugging the other tightly. Canada cried for a good thirty minutes and Prussia`s shirt is wet but he didn't complain he just wiped the others tears away.

"Feel better?" he asked, receiving a small smile in return.

"Yes thank you Gil I feel much better now" he said as a faint blush appeared across his face.

Prussian leaned down and kissed his forehead "that`s just how awesome I 'am" he laughed as he watched the other`s face turn bright red "well anyway I think I have some maple syrup left and some pancake mix...want some?"

the other only nodded his head and offered to help make pancakes, but he felt guilty .there's something he`s hiding from him and the Prussian could tell, but decided to wait until Canada wants to tell him.

* * *

**Canada and Prussia`s scene is just so...sweet!**

**Well anyway I didn`t expect I could make that scene so...Dramatic... I think it is**

**Well anyway...any guesses who the psycho is yet...**

**Cause I think I`ll use him but...it doesn`t seem right : P**

**Well anyway...please forgive poor plotting and typing errors...**


	6. Chapter 6: Worry

**Chapter 6: Worry**

Canada was standing in front of his brother`s mansion, after talking with Gilbert he decided maybe it`s time to confront his brother. He knocked on the door and one of the servants answered it. She let him in and led him through the halls and they stopped in front of a door, slowly Canada opened the door and entered. The room was dark the only light was the light of the moon, on the bed he can see a familiar blond was seated on it staring at the floor.

"Alfred?"

America looked up and stared at his Brother before he replied "Matthew..." then looking away again.

"Alfred, you`ve been acting strange lately..." He paused but continued "is something the matter?"

Alfred merely kept quiet; he was staring in to space not even bothering to look at his brother. Matthew was getting impatient; he marched up to Alfred and grabbed the collar of his shit to make him face him.

"Alfred...you`ve been acting strange since three weeks ago!" he yelled but the other merely stared "Alfred I know you smile in front of people but I`m your brother and I can tell you`re pretending!" he snapped but the other merely smiled.

"Look... Mattie I`m just tired that`s all-" he didn`t finish, Canada slapped him across the face.

"Don`t lie I can tell...you`re lying again...please Alfred I had enough of this..." he let go of his brother as tears flowed in his eyes "Arthur`s starting to lose it Francis get more and more worried and now...you`re lying to me when I can clearly see you`re having problems.." he wiped a tear and continued, "I`m tire of staying at the side lines looking useless...my family is falling apart and all I can do is watch..."

America only stared at him before he spoke "I`m sorry but I never wanted to burden you Matthew..."

* * *

Japan was finally seated on the tatami mats of his home, it`s been three weeks since he last saw his home and now he`s here. Pochi decided to play with his new friend Iggy while Japan watched them as they play. He mostly catches himself thinking about England lately ever since he returned to Japan. It was late afternoon and he was drinking tea when his door bell rang, immediately he answered it and in front of his house was America.

"Amerika-san, Konnichiwa" he greeted but all he received was a hug.

"Japan, I missed you!" he exclaimed not letting go of the other.

"Umm...Arigato Amerika-san"

He led him inside and even offered him some tea. They spent the whole afternoon talking to each other and playing with Pochi and Iggy, which America made fun of since it was his nickname for England. Japan couldn`t help but blush at the name England or stop worrying about him, America noticed this, After which America faced Japan with a serious look on his face.

"Japan..."

"nani?"

"Tell me..." he hesitated for a while but continued "tell me do you like England?"

Japan only blushed and looked away "well of course I mean we are good Friends and-"

"No I meant do you love him?" he asked hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Japan only stared at him for a while before he replied "I don`t know..." he hesitated but continued "I`ve been thinking of him for a while and I feel so attached to him..."

America smiled at him and patted his head "don`t worry I guess you do like him..." he stood up and started walking "well I better go...see yeah..."

"Hai, sayonara Amerika-san"

America closed the door, after he stepped out he noticed it started to rain, he walked casually to his car and let himself get soaked.

_May the rain wash away my tears so no one would see... especially him_

_

* * *

_

"West?"

Prussia opened the door to his brother`s study. Germany looked up from the papers he`s reading then looked back again. Prussia only watched his younger brother do his work; Germany was getting a bit irritated by his brothers staring and finally snapped.

"Bruder what is it?" he asked impatiently, finally letting the papers down.

"Nothing west I just want to see how you're doing"

"We see each other every day..."

"Yeah but west you`re not well"

Germany raised a brow and looked at his brother confused "I`m fine what makes you say that..."

"Well..." Prussia looked at his brother with concern and continued "I could tell you`re having emotional problems..."

"What do you mean? I`m doing fine-"

"West you`re my brother and I know everything about you..." he turned and opened the door. "you know if you`re unsure of your feelings you could always go to me west, I`m your awesome big bro remember" he left the room to leave the German confused.

"what`s his problem" he couldn`t help but smile when he remembered what his brother said "you could always read my mind..." he stared blankly at the wall "I guess he`s right..."

* * *

England was reading a book in his living room, he was now alone since just yesterday did Japan return to his country. In his pocket is his cell phone, his wallet and a ticket to Japan, he took France`s advice and got one just in case. He was about to take a sip of his tea when France called.

"What is it Francis?"

"Nothing I just wanted to call to make sure you`re alive"

"he furrowed his brows "that`s not funny Francis"

"oui, I just wanted to check up on you"

"I`m frine..I Just-" he was interrupted when he heard something upstairs.

"Arthur what was that?"

"something`s up stairs...I going to check it out."

"Wait no-"

England hung up on him and proceeded to climb up stairs. He pulled out hi pistol and carefully climbed took stairs, he took step by step. Once he reached the second floor he listened carefully for any sound, he heard some noises towards his study and he proceeded to the said room. He carefully opened the door, he was cautious and carefully.

He heard the air crash and next thing he knew he was beginning to fell unconscious. He heard something that sounded like a flash of a camera _"strange why would he take a photo?"_, he thought he suddenly felt something wet hit his face, _a tear?_. He slowly lost consciousness and the only thing he saw last was a dark figure towering him.

* * *

France was on his way to England`s house, after England hung up on him he Immediately left to go to England`s. During the ride he couldn`t help but worry, He brought a gun, a First aid and some other useful things, he even contacted Canada but he couldn't get America. When he Finally arrived he gave the paid the driver and ran to the front door, not even bothering to Knock he opened the door and ran inside.

"Arthur!" He called out but no answer.

He was getting more worried he searched the whole house calling out England`s human name but always no reply. When he made it to the study he was Glad he brought the first aid, England was lying down on the floor with a gash on his head, He ran towards him and pulled out the first aid, He cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage on his head and carried him on his back.

"Arthur? Are you Ok?"

no reply, but he noticed there`s something written on the wall, and to his shock it was written in blood but Arthur was not bleeding. He felt relieved and worried at the same time, He carried England to his bed room and phoned Canada and America again.

* * *

**Ok I bet some are already guessing...**

**some could be correct well keep trying whi knows you`ve might have already guessed it correctly...**

**well I don`t know why I put Germany`s scene but oh well  
**

**Well please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	7. Chapter 7: Crying

**Chapter 7: Crying  
**

_Angleterre..._

_Arthur, wake up!_

_Iggy!_

England flickered his eyes open to see three figures staring at him with worried looks.

"Thank god you`re alive!"

"A-Alfred?"

His vision started to become more clear, now he`s in his bed room with Canada, America and France looking at him. He felt pain on his head and tried to touch it only to find out his head was wrapped with bandages.

"Arthur don`t touch it..." Canada said hugging his bear tighter.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well when you said you heard noises I got worried and rushed here, I found you unconscious in your study"

"Wait I remember I was hit on the head-"

"And Lucky it was only the head..." America exclaimed "the attacker didn`t stab you or something"

"What how can that-"

"Igirisu!"

They whipped their heads to the source; sure enough Japan was standing by the door looking worried. England cast an accusing look at Francis who merely shook his head. England only stared at the Asian not saying anything. Japan approached and touch the bandages.

"Igirisu-san...G-Gomenasai..." He started crying. "Gome...Gomenasai..."

"It wasn`t your fault please don`t cry-"

"Demo it was my fault I put you in danger...Gomenasai, Igirisu-san..."

"Wait how did you find out about this?" America questioned.

Japan didn't reply instead he pulled out his phone with a certain picture in it; the picture was England lying down unconscious with a bleeding gash on his head. All of them could only stare; under said picture was a message.

_Hello Love do you know who this is?_

_don`t worry Love, He`s not dead..._

There was an eerie silence; England only stared at the picture. Japan was now sobbing; England pulled him in a tight Embrace, America only stared at the two, Canada noticed there was something wrong with America again, while France was getting more worried.

"How sick is that man..." England hissed.

"Maybe he has his reasons..."

Everyone stared at America; they were shocked by his statement. England stood up and approached America; he held his collar and pulled him closer.

"Are you an Idiot! What do you mean reasons" he snapped, glaring at America.

"Well maybe he just really wants Japan..."

"Damn it, you bastard! Why are siding with that psycho?"

"I'm not it`s just..." he looked down on the floor, averting his gaze.

"You just what?" England demanded holding his firmly into place."Have you gone completely insane? Can`t you see that psycho is a complete git and-

"That's enough!" Canada yelled, everyone stared at him "this argument won`t solve a thing let`s just investigate ok"

England let go of America and stormed out of the room, France followed him. Canada only stared at America for a brief moment before pulling him outside, leaving Japan alone in England`s room, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Arthur, wait!" France called out as he followed England.

England was headed to his study to see if the attacker has left any evidence, France was trying to call his attention but England only ignored it. They made it to his study and on one of the wall was a message. England banged his fist on his table, France flinched.

**I let you be...**

**I let you do as you please...**

**I let you ignore my feelings...**

**I let myself get hurt just for you...**

"Damn that bastard!" He hissed banging his fist repeatedly on the table "does he enjoy torturing Japan like this..." He kept repeating the same process, banging his fist on the table while cursing the attacker.

France watched him as he bangs the on the table, waiting for England to calm down before he approached. England didn`t stop his process he kept repeating it. France got worried when he noticed England's hand started to bleed but he was rooted on the spot. After some time England got tired and broke down into tears, France approached him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Why? why `am I so useless?" he sobbed burying his face into France`s shirt.

"hush now...Arthur don`t say that, let`s just solve this case, Jap-"

"I can`t help Japan, I`m so useless!" he deadpanned, tears streaming from his eyes "I love him but I can`t do anything" he wailed forming a fist on France`s shirt.

France hugged him tighter, stroking his back to help ease him "ssshh...don`t think that way you`re doing your best..."

"But I`m so weak...I mean look at me I`m crying like a child" he laughed, trying to hide his tears.

"You`re not weak, in fact you`re strong enough to show your emotions..." France rubbed England`s back and hugged him tighter "Arthur I`m here as your support and a shoulder to cry on...so just let it out."

And Arthur did, he wailed and cried, France`s blue uniform slowly becoming wet with England`s tears.

* * *

Canada pulled America outside the house to have a private conversation, Canada was beginning to feel frustrated and furious, his brother is acting strange and won`t tell him. America was looking at the grass of England lawn, as if it was so interesting. Canada was waiting for America to say something but when he didn`t Canada Gripped his shoulders and he looked up to him.

"tell me now what`s wrong?" he demanded shaking his brother furiously, Luckily no one was there to watch the show.

America stared into his brother eyes before he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out instead he closed it again. Canada was losing patience, now he`s totally convinced America`s hiding something but _what?_

"ALFRED!" his voice becoming harsher and demanding, this time Alfred opened his mouth to reply.

"I have nothing to tell you..." he sighed "I don`t want to Burden you...please let me-"

Canada punched him on his right cheek; America was taken aback by his brothers' sudden attack. Canada looked at his brother tears streaming from his eyes.

"I`m your brother why can`t you tell me anything!"

Before America could answer, Canada ran, tears still streaming from his face. All America could do is stare and watch as his brother ran, "I`m sorry..." was all he could say.

* * *

Prussia was watching his chicks run around and flapping their wings, he was getting more worried each day he could tell that Germany was getting more and more stressed. He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the door, he stood up and answered. He was caught off guard when Canada flung himself to him.

"oi Mattie what`s wrong?" he asked noticing that the other was crying.

Canada only sobbed and wailed. Prussia led Canada inside and tried to comfort him. Prussia hugged Canada not letting him go, when Canada started to calm down Prussia let him go and made Canada face him.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes filled with sincerity.

Canada sniffed and looked at the Prussian "A-Alfred was acting weird...he won`t tell me why he`s acting weird..."

"well I know you`re brother`s off the chart but be patient he`ll open up sooner or later"

"But I`m afraid that maybe..." he snapped his mouth shut, averting his gaze from Prussia

"Maybe? What?" he asked staring at the Canadian

"Nothing..." he replied, "maybe he doesn`t trust me..."

Prussia sighed and kissed the other`s forehead "Matthew give him time and he`ll open up..."

Canada started crying again and Prussia hugged him. Canada cried and wailed, Prussia looked at the Canadian he could tell he was lying but he decided it was much better to wait for him to open up.

* * *

**LOL **

**another chapter hopes this isn`t getting too boring or something like that...**

**if it is I`m sorry TT_TT**

**well anyway hope you like it...**

**Please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	8. Chapter 8: confession

**Chapter 8: Confession**

Japan opened his eyes, he found himself tucked in bed. He looked at his surroundings to find out it he wasn`t in his house, due to the familiar furniture he noted that he must be in England's room. He remembered crying all night, _I must have cried myself to sleep_, he thought to himself. He climbed out of bed and preceded to the door, he crossed the hallway until he reached the stairs, he still remembers his way in the house.

He reached the living room and to his luck a familiar figure was sitting down having a cup of tea, he approached England. England noticed him and smiled which mad Japan blush.

"Well hello there, did you sleep well?" he asked sarcastically.

Japan only stared at him guiltily before he answered "Hai, Igirisu-san, sumimasen..." he bowed his head, tears were forming in his eyes.

England approached him and gave him a tight hug, Japan tried to push him away but the other was just too strong. England felt something wet on his chest, Japan started to cry.

"sumimasen, Igirisu-san...you got hurt because of me..." he sobbed.

England held him tighter and leaned down to his ear, "It`s alright...I don`t really care as long as I`m with you..."

Japan lifted his head, eyes wide in shock, England only blushed and stared at him, Japan did the same. There was an Uncomfortable silence, they only stared at each other`s eyes suddenly it`s like their faces were slowly becoming closer.

Japan pulled back but England pulled him closer, he lifted Japan`s chin and leaned closer, locking their lips in place, at first Japan was shocked but slowly gave in and before he knew it he was kissing back.

"I love you Kiku...and I`ll protect you from this psycho..." he whispered as he parted their lips.

tears streamed from Japan`s eyes as he tried to push the other away "Aishiteru...Arthur-san...demo cannot love me..."

"but why didn`t you just confess to me-"

"demo you`ll get hurt or worse killed...and I can`t let that happen to you!" he ran to the front door and laft.

"Kiku! Wait!"

England chased after him, but Japan was running too fast.

* * *

Germany was staring into deep space, he`s been feeling quite lonely ever since Italy became distant, he was wondering where is that brunette. Knocking on the door was heard and Prussia entered, he walked casually to his brother and looked at him, Germany noticed the concern in his brother`s eyes.

"West...if there's something wrong just tell me..." Prussia said "besides I can`t be awesome if my little brother is troubled and I can`t help..." he added

Admitting defeat he sighed and looked at his brother, "bruder how do you know if you`re in love?"

Prussia smiled, finally he`s able to talk to his brother, "well when your heart beats rapidly and when that person is hurt or sad you want to make him happy and better again..." he remembered Canada but he continued "when you see him with someone you get jealous..."

"But how do I admit my feelings?"

"Well you tell that person yourself...look at him in the eyes and tell him how you feel...I know that it requires courage but you have to try..."

"Thanks bruder I think I can manage..." Germany blushed and looked away.

"Well you better tell Italy quick before he loses interest..."

Germany looked at his brother in surprise, his face flushed and embarrassed, "how did-"

"You`re my brother west of course I`ll know" he left the room leaving Germany in total shock.

* * *

"Fratello?" Italy peeked in his brother`s room, he went to visit his brother Romano today so he went to Spain's house.

"Huh oh Feliciano...what`s up" he asked looking up from the book he`s reading.

"Lovi...can I ask advice?"

Romano was shocked it`s the first time his brother goes to him for advice it was always Germany or maybe Japan. He put down his book and patted the space beside him signalling him to sit down, Romano noticed the sadness in Veneciano`s eyes.

"so what is it?" he asked.

"ve~ Fratello I`m in love..."

it took a while before Romano could suck it all in, after a few minutes of silence Romano snapped.

"WHAAAAATTT!...you`re in love!" he yelled.

Veneciano merely nodded and looked at his brother "ve~ I think I`m in love with Ludwig..."

now that mad Romano`s expression worsen he looks about he can kill someone "why that potato bastard? Well anyway what advice do you seek?"

"How to admit my feelings...I mean I wanted to do it for so long but...I`m afraid he`ll say no to me..." Veneciano started to tear up; Romano wiped some of the tears and looked at his brother.

"listen to me and listen to me good you bastard...Just tell him how you feel and if he says No then it`s his loss...Feliciano, You are special and if that bastard can`t see it then he`s not worth it..." He showed his younger brother a small smile and patted his head "and if he ever breaks your heart I`ll beat him up...so go and tell him your feelings..."

"ve~ you support me..." he asked a bit shocked.

"Even if I hate that potato bastard I love you, so all I can do is support you...I mean what kind of brother `am I if I let you become sad...but I still hat that bastard."

"Grazzie, Fratello I`ll go to him now" he saluted before he ran out the door.

"really now he`s such a cry baby..." he chuckled as he watch his younger brother run off.

* * *

America was seated at the park bench looking up at the sky, it was a nice peaceful day and usually he would spend it by playing basketball, baseball, soccer or any other sport he felt like but not today, he`s too depressed to do anything but look at the clouds and curse this shit of a life he`s living, he felt like the world betrayed him.

"_I wish to become friends...will we get along?..." said a familiar nation._

_He felt so happy so he secretly moved their hands once (meaning yes); he finally became friends with the Asian and as time pass he becomes attracted to the other. He tried to express his love without saying it but he becomes unnoticed, he thought it must be those who annoy him but there`s another problem._

"_Alfred...did you like hear this..." Feliks announced._

"_Hmm what is it...?"_

"_England has a crush on Japan...like as if it wasn`t totally obvious"_

_and that`s when his world froze, he tried everything to make Japan notice his love but not even his friends noticed it but __**England**__? How can they miss him but noticed his former Guardian, he felt it wasn`t right, why England?...no...why Japan? He watched as England talks to Japan, a faint blush would always appear on his face and sometimes so does Japan. He felt envious he was the Hero and yet that __**Pirate**__ got the heart of his delicate flower._

To his luck rain clouds appeared and then rain poured, just as he wanted, he needs to cool off for a while, but the rain didn`t help it reminded him of something else.

"_Tell me do you like England?"_

_He blushed and looked away "well of course I mean we are good Friends and-"_

"_No I meant do you love him?"_

_The Asian only stared at him for a while before he replied "I don`t know..." he hesitated but continued "I`ve been thinking of him for a while and I feel so attached to him..."_

_Why England? Was my love not enough?_ He though it rained even harder so he stood up and walked towards his car. He kept remembering that scene over and over again.

"_I`ve been thinking of him for a while and I feel so attached to him..."_

his heart ached, he felt like committing suicide, he felt like the world was against him, he wants to have him but the world did not allow it, He`s losing control again, he can feel his emotions taking over, his dark side returning.

_I will have you..._

_

* * *

_

**0_o**

**America is deppressed TT_TT**

**poor thing...**

**anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**


	9. Chapter 9: complications

**Chapter 9: Complications**

Japan was running fast, he doesn`t want to face England again. His heart was beating and he felt like it`s about to burst out of his ribcage. England was not far behind but still not able to catch up.

"Kiku! Wait!" he yelled but the Asian ran faster.

Japan didn`t turn back nor pay attention to where he`s going, his vision getting blurry because of his tears. England was trying his best to catch up but the Asian was just too fast. People passing by just stared at them or minded their own business. Japan was about to cross the street but a car was coming up at his right side.

"Kiku!"

He stared to his right and saw the car and he braced himself to what has to come.

* * *

Germany was studying everything again, the motive, the way of attacking, the messages, he`s having a headache just trying to put all those things together. When he got the news England was attacked and only been hit on the head, he got the conclusion the attacker would just sneak in and hit them on the head but with what?

"L-Ludwig..."

he turned his head to the door to see Italy looking at him, tears were forming in his eyes and he`s hiding something behind him. Slowly Italy made his way to him blushing madly, Germany was also blushing. The brunette pushes something into his hands, a bouquet of roses. Shocked Germany stared at Italy.

"These are..."

"Roses...the German's way of confessing right..." the Brunette hugged him and whispered "Ti Amo, Ludwig"

Germany took some time to process everything before whispering "Ich Liebe Dich...Feli"

Italy stared at Germany for a while before a smile formed on his face "really!"

"Yes...I`ve loved you for so long..." Germany closed the gap of their faces, and gave him a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Kiku! Hey Kiku are you ok?"

Japan opened his eyes to see England`s worried green eyes, he Noted that he was not hurt or killed. He was on the side walk with a large crowd gather around them; he also noticed the car was just beside them. England pulled him to a tight embrace.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed "you`re lucky I made it on time..."

Japan felt something wet, a tear. England was crying, tears were streaming from his eyes. Japan took some time to process everything before pushing England away.

"What...Happened?"

England looked at him for a while before replying "you almost got hit luckily I made it on time..." he hugged him again this time tighter "I got so scared...don`t do that ever again!"

"Umm Igirisu-san..."

"Yes?"

"We`re making a scene..."

the crow was now staring at them, Japan blushed he`s not used to having so much attention. England stood up and carried Japan bridal style.

"Hey Igirisu-san put me down!" he demanded but it fell to deaf ears "Igirisu-san!"

"No..."

"Demo..."

"You almost got hit and _I`m_ carrying you back to the house" he snapped.

Japan just admitted defeat and hid his face with his hands as England carried him back.

* * *

Canada woke up, he must have cried himself to sleep, and he noticed a little nest by the bedside table. He was lying down on a bed, the room was simple there was a study table, a small book shelf a few posters a drawer and a dresser and a few picture frames.

"Hey you woke up!"

He whipped his head to see Prussia by the door varying a tray with coffee and pancakes on it.

"What? Where?"

"You`re in my room...you cried yourself to sleep last night..." he explained.

Canada only stared at him before he spoke "I`m sorry...I must have caused you a lot of trouble..."

"No not really in fact you`re very light and—"

"I didn`t mean that I mean I always come to you when I have problems but I never thought you would have some of your own" he`s tears are now streaming on his cheeks "I`m sorry"

Prussia set the tray on his study table before approaching Canada "It`s nothing...in fact I`m happy to help you..." he said wiping some of Canada`s tears "in fact you made the right choice on coming to the awesome me for help!" he smiled, Canada only chuckled.

"you`re right" he raised his head a little, Giving the albino a small kiss on the cheek, he giggled when the Prussia`s face flushed "Thank you Gil..."

Prussia only stared at him before staring at the opposite side "whatever..."

Canada laughed "well I`d love to taste your pancakes if you don`t mind..."

* * *

America was staring at the scarf on he`s holding, it was a long scarf designed to look like the American flag, it was soft and warm and he remembered how he got it.

"_Merry Christmas Amerika-san"_

"_Hey Japan you made it!"_

"_Here" Japan presented a small paper bag "merry Christmas!"_

"_what`s in it?" _

"_Open it to find out"_

_When he looked inside a scarf designed to look like his flag, it was soft and it only has something stitched at the bottom, __**Alfred F. Jones**__ was neatly stitched on it. He stared at the Japanese man for a brief moment before he spoke._

"_T-Thank you..." His face became red and looked away.  
_

"_I know you hate the cold so there...I made it myself"_

_He`s face became redder and he smiled at the scarf "thank you"_

"It`s not fair!" he banged his hand on the wall "Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" he kept banging his hand on the wall "why Arthur! Why?" His tears were now streaming, he`s now sobbing "why him?...I love you even more...why?"

He kept sulking and banging his hand on the wall while remembering the painful memories of the past weeks.

"_Tell me do you like England?"_

"_well of course I mean we are good Friends and-"_

"_No I meant do you love him?"_

"_I don`t know..."_

"_I`ve been thinking of him for a while and I feel so attached to him..."_

That`s only sentence kept repeating in his head his heart was now breaking, He held his chest it was too painful for him to bare.

"_How sick is that man..." England hissed._

"_Maybe he has his reasons..."_

"_Are you an Idiot! What do you mean reasons" _

"_Well maybe he just really wants Japan..."_

"_Damn it, you bastard! Why are siding with that psycho?"_

"_I'm not it`s just..." _

"_You just what?" England demanded holding his firmly into place."Have you gone completely insane? Can`t you see that psycho is a complete git and-_

"_That's enough!" Canada yelled, everyone stared at him "this argument won`t solve a thing let`s just investigate ok"_

He felt guilty and angry at the same time it`s not like he wanted to do it it`s just...he wants Japan.

"_tell me now what`s wrong?" _

"_ALFRED!" _

"_I have nothing to tell you... I don`t want to Burden you...please let me-"_

_Canada punched him on his right cheek_

"_I`m your brother why can`t you tell me anything!"_

Canada could never understand what he`s feeling nor his reasons, he watched as the sky becomes dark and the rain pour.

_This will all be over soon..._

_

* * *

_

**Hey there I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual**

**also sorry for the late update school took a toll on my time and the internet was annoying and writers block isn`t helping  
**

**Sorry about that TT_TT**

**Poor America**

**It`s getting obvious right?**

**wahhh so many stories to WRITE what do I start with first! O_o**

**Anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	10. Chapter 10: A mistake

**Chapter 10: A mistake**

England carried Japan all the way to his room; he laid the other on the bed and stroked his hair. Japan`s face reddened as England stroked his hair, England whispered soothing things to him and would occasionally play with his hair.

"I was lucky I didn't loose you" he said playing with his hair "I would be devastated if I did..."

Kiku only lay down quietly watching England play with his hair. He did not stir when England stroked his cheek; he just stayed still like a doll.

"Kiku...you should rest..." he kissed the other on the lips before standing up he was supposed to get out of the room before Japan tugged his clothes, he turned his head to the smaller man now sitting up "Yes?"

"Don`t go..." he whispered "don`t go please...stay..." he pleaded "I want to be with you..." he finally said tugging his clothes again.

England complied and sat beside him, they were silent and they didn`t move, England was about to say something when Japan kissed him on the lips. Japan pulled out and he blushed madly, England only stared at him shocked by the sudden kiss.

"Aishiteru...Arthur-san..." he hugged the other man "please...don`t leave me..."

England blushed but hugged the other back "I love you too" he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his head on the other`s neck.

Japan stretched his neck giving England more access, England started kissing his neck, he stopped kissing his neck and kissed his lips, and he licked his bottom lip for entrance which Japan gave him, their tongues battle for dominance which England won. His hand were moving beneath the others shirt teasing a nipple.

"Are you sure of this?..." England asked as they parted their lips.

"If I`m not then I would have stopped from the beginning..." he replied.

England started to unbutton his shirt, Japan bit his lip, and he was feeling nervous. England noticed this and kissed his forehead.

"Don`t worry love, I`ll be gentle..." he whispered, Japan relaxed a bit and England continued what he was doing. He only got the shirt off when he heard the door swung open.

They turned their heads to see America staring from the door frame. He was holding a bouquet of Chrysanthemums and his face paled.

"So I`m too late..." he said, he looked at the floor he clenched his fist and continued "I wanted to tell you how I feel but I guess..." he dropped the bouquet of chrysanthemums before running out.

"Amerika-san!"

Japan took his shirt and ran after America, England followed suit and they chased after America.

* * *

Switzerland was staring at his window; it has been a week since he got out of the hospital, Liechtenstein was watching her brother in silence. Switzerland hasn`t said a word in an hour and Liechtenstein was getting worried, the knocking on the door brought Swiss back to reality.

"I`ll get it..." Liechtenstein said as she went for the door.

She opened the door to reveal Austria in front of the door, his face flushed and he`s holding a basket. Austria has been visits Switzerland almost every day now, mostly with gifts and he would help Liechtenstein take care of Switzerland, so much for Swiss's dismay.

"Mr. Austria it`s nice of you to Visit again" she said with a smile, even though she expected him.

"how`s Vash doing?" he asked as he entered the house.

"he`s fine but he`s mostly thinking of something..." she replied, her voice was a bit shaky and Austria noticed this.

They crossed the hall and went up the stairs to go to Switzerland's room. Inside the said nation's room was him looking out of the window lost in thought, it`s been an everyday sight when Austria would visit, Swiss would be staring at his window lost in thought. He approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder; the other flinched in surprise and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, Austria has gone used to it.

"I came to take care of you...is that the thanks I get, Vash?"

Switzerland glared at him before he replied "don`t call me that!"

"Why not I used to call you that when we`re little –"

"that`s when we`re _little_ but now you`re a grown man get over it" he interrupted.

Austria merely shook his head and just watch as the other nation stare out of the window again.

"How`s Japan?..." Austria stared at him in surprise "how`s Japan?...is he still afraid..."

Austria felt pain in his chest but ignored it "I don`t know...England`s taking care of him..."

"I see..."

Switzerland remained quiet and Austria felt disturbed it was the first time Switzerland felt worried about another nation, except for Liechtenstein. Austria stared at him for a few more minutes before asking.

"Vash...do you like Japan?"

Switzerland didn`t react or yell he only continued to stare before he replied "maybe..." he murmured.

Austria was taken aback, he felt beads of tears forming "I see..." was his only reply.

* * *

America ran as fast as he can, tears still streaming from his eyes. _Why? Why? Why?_ He kept asking why _England? Why? Was my love not enough?_ He was running, his vision was foggy and he didn`t care where he was going, he doesn`t want to be in that house or anywhere near England and Japan.

"Amerika-san!"

He turned his head to see Japan and England chasing him. He ran even faster running through alleys and crowded places just to lose them but the two are not far behind.

"Amerika-san please wait!" he called out.

"Japan it`s no use he won`t listen" England said starting to lose his breath but the other was busy running after the American.

America was now running through an alley and it wasn`t his lucky day there was a dead end and Japan was able to catch up.

"Amerika-san please wait" he said as he approached him "Amerika-san, I-"

"Don`t say anything!"

Japan was slightly taken aback; America clenched his fist and stared at the Asian.

"Don`t say anything! I know you love each other...and I`m happy..." he lied. Japan was about to approached him but America stepped back "Iggy`s a real gentleman and I`m just a reckless idiot..." he stared at the floor again "Iggy`s more mature and I`m childish...Iggy`s always very kind and you made a good choice... he`s responsible, mature, smart, hell he`s almost the perfect guy for you..." his eyes are now red because of crying, his cheeks we`re stained by his tears "right?...he`s perfect..."

"A-Amerika-san..."

"Hell I know I`ve tried but England didn`t give much effort!" he growled "everyday trying to get your attention...every day trying to make you smile...every day enduring the pain of envy..." he muttered. "It was not enough..." he mumbled.

"Amerika-san please I`m sor-"

"Don`t pity me...after all this`ll be over soon..." he walked pass Japan still looking down at the floor. when he passed England he patted his shoulder and smiled at him "congratulations...Make him happy ok" he said as he walked away.

* * *

**Ouch...**

**Poor thing I understand how America feels...**

**Well anyway what do you think too...dramatic...?**

**Don`t worry this isn`t over.**

**I don`t really know why I put Swiss and Austria`s scene...  
**

**Please forgive typing errors and poor plotting.**


	11. Chapter 11: Letters and Messages

**Chapter 11: Letters and Messages**

Korea was reading his email, it`s been almost a month since he last heard from his brother Japan. he was about to compose a message when he received another Email from an unknown person, taking precaution he opened it and his eyes widen in shock, North Korea was staring at his brother.

"Yong Soo...what's wrong?" he asked.

Korea only stared at the monitor before he replied, "L-look..." his eyes full of worry and fear.

North Korea stared at the message before he reacted "What does it mean!"

_**to: Im Yong Soo**_

_I'm sorry..._

_I only wanted to protect your brother..._

_Although that still didn`t stop the dangers that might come..._

_Also..._

_I love him so much and..._

_that`s why I did that to you..._

_I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me..._

_DON`T WORRY THIS WILL ALL BE OVER SOON..._

_**From: dark nation**_

The Korean twins stared at the message reading it over and over again. they we`re silent for a while before North Korea broke it.

"Should we call Kiku...I`m worried..." he said not even bothering to look at his brother.

"I`ll phone him right now..." North Korea said picking up his cell phone and dialed Japan`s number.

* * *

Japan was still crying over what happened to America, he never saw the young nation sad before but now it was even his fault. He was staring into deep space Iggy lying on his lap and pochi looking at his master, _I`m sorry I never knew..._he thought as he look at the sky. after that faithful day he returned to Japan even though England protested, _he could act just as childish as America sometimes_...a small smile appeared on his face but quickly faded when he remembered the young nation`s face.

Japan almost jumped when his phone rang, he checked the caller I.D. and North Korea was calling "Konnichiwa Yong Ren-san what can I-"

"_Kiku where are you?"_

he was shocked by North Korea`s sudden outburst but replied politely "at home..Why is-"

"_Get out of there! Go to England Italy hell even go to France just get out of there!"_

Japan was getting worried "why is that?"

"_we just received an email...it`s from the attacker...he`s apologizing but he said everything will be over soon...Nii-san get out of there!"_ North Korea`s voice rang. _"It`s not safe!"_

"Wait what are—"

he didn't finish he felt a hand with a cloth clamp over his mouth and nose, the smell of chloroform filled his lungs and nostrils, he`s feeling dizzy and slowly losing consciousness, he slammed into a hard chest and he felt something soft press against his fore head, _A kiss?_ Was all he thought about before he lost consciousness.

"_Nii-san! Nii-san!"_ the line was cut off.

* * *

The Korean twins stared at each other, exchanging worried looks. Their brother was cut off and they heard some noises like someone falling. The two stayed like that for a while before someone entered the room.

"Yong Soo? Yong Ren? what`s wrong?" Vietnam`s voice was heard as she noticed the two.

"Viet! it`s Kiku-nii...He...He..." North Korea`s eyes were tearing up.

Vietnam ran to him and shook him furiously "what happened to Kiku?"

"He might be in trouble..."

It took sometime before Vietnam reacted "Kiku is what!"

"In trouble we we`re warning him but then he stopped mid way and he was cut off!" Korea wailed already started crying "Vietnam I`m worried"

Vietnam let go and took the cell phone on top of the table "I`ll call help..." she started dialing on the phone.

* * *

Switzerland was in his usual spot staring out the window, he started growing a habit of staring out the window. Austria was not far behind he was sitting on the nearest chair watching the Swiss stare into deep space, he kept feeling odd but ignored it. Suddenly Liechtenstein came running in the room.

"Brother! Brother! You received mail from the attacker!" she yelled holding up an envelope.

and that`s what brought him back to the world "what!" Liechtenstein handed him the letter and he read every detail.

_Dear Vash_

_I hope you are well..._

_I want to give you my dearest apologies for what I`ve done..._

_I hope you`ll find it in your heart to forgive me..._

_I just love him so much and want to have him all to myself..._

_I hope you understand what __**love**__ can do to a person..._

_don`t worry It`ll all be over soon_

_Truly Yours!_

_**Dark Nation**_

Switzerland crumpled the paper and banged his fist on the wall; it startled both Liechtenstein and Austria. Switzerland kept repeating the same process until he calmed down.

"Damn it what does he mean It`ll all be over soon?"

* * *

France was staring into his flower garden, his roses are in bloom but he was too depressed to admire their beauty. He flinched when his phone rang.

"Yes hello who is this?"

"_Francis...It`s me Vietnam..."_

"Oh...mon petit Vietnam, how are you? So what did you call?"

There was a pause and Vietnam started to speak _"something happened to Kiku..."_

"Huh?"

"_hey get away from—"_ it sounded like Vietnam was wrestling with someone, at first France was worried but was relieved when he heard it was only North Korea _"France you`ve got to help! Kiku-nii could be in trouble!"_

"oui I`ll call Arthur now and have him ready an emergency meeting" he reassured, he heard a sigh of relief.

"_Ok thanks a lot"_ he said before he hung up.

* * *

England was staring down on the piece of paper on his hand, a letter from the attacker, _Great I have to worry about Alfred then Kiku now this what`s next!_ He thought as he read the message.

_All of the sins I`ve committed..._

_Love that can never be..._

_Forgetting my humanity..._

_Risking others for my sake..._

_Envy and betrayal..._

_Do you forgive me for my sins?_

_..._

**Dark nation**

_Has he gone completely insane? _He thought to himself as he read the letter again, _what does this all mean? _He kept asking himself all those questions. He was deep in thought when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Arthur..."_

"Francis?" he asked the other`s voice seems to tremble.

"_Japan is in trouble...Vietnam and the Korea twins called saying that Japan was cut off..."_

England stared at wall in disbelief, _Kiku is in trouble?_ He clenched his fist and began to speak "call everyone for an emergency meeting!" he ordered.

* * *

**Ok I know dark nation seems like a bad name but I ran out of Ideas**

**well anyway for those who still don`t know who the attacker is there`s a hidden message on England letter.**

**Well anyway thank you for all those who reviewed**

**And I apologize in advance if I updated late...School started T_T**

**by the way North Korea`s name seems wrong sorry if It`s wrong...  
**

**Well anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting.**


	12. Chapter 12: Solved

**Chapter 12: Solved**

Japan woke up in an unfamiliar place. The ceiling was high and the whole room was painted white, there was only a Large T.V., a door, a table and another door with a small door that could only fit a tray of some sort. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed the door was open and a tall Figure was leaning on the door Frame.

"Hey! You`re awake!" America smiled at him, walking closer to him "did you rest well?"

"A-Amerika-san! what are you—wait so you`re—"

"Yes...I attacked them...There was nothing else to be done they were bullying you and distracting you from my affection..." he said moving even closer.

Japan glared at America "Let me go! Please Amerika-san I know you`re upset but you didn`t need to go that far" Japan spat out.

America was now only Inches away from the Asian "Upset? Hell no I`m happy actually...I get to have you all to myself now"

"Amerika-san why did you attack Arthur-san?...he didn`t do anything wrong"

"He was my rival for your affection and of course I have to get him out of the picture..." he looked down guilt washing over him "but I couldn`t bring myself to kill him so I left the message and left..."

"All of this... for something so trivial?" Japan asked looking up to the man.

America cupped Japan`s face and caress his cheek with his thumb "because..." he leaned closer, their lips only inches apart "I love you..." before Japan could reply America brought his lips down and kissed the poor Asian.

* * *

England was in the meeting room with most of the other nations, some didn`t bother to come for it was late notice and they`re busy. Switzerland was waiting Impatiently while Austria stared at him, Greece and Turkey were arguing again, France was quite for once and Canada was preoccupied talking to Prussia, Italy was crying for pasta and Germany was waiting, Netherlands was also present along with Spain and Romano, All Asians were present and Russia was also there and where Russia is Belarus was surely there, Liechtenstein was busy staring at Austria and Switzerland and Hungary was getting worried. Everyone present seems to be busy or waiting. Finally Switzerland`s patience snapped.

"What`s wrong! Why did you call us!" he yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Swiss.

England sighed, he looked at them tears trickling from his eyes "do you all remember the stalker case?" everyone nodded "well Japan is kidnapped..."

After about a few seconds of silence, the chairs gave a loud thud as eight nations suddenly stood up and banged their fist on the table.

"What are you saying!" Hong Kong`s usual emotionless reaction seemed to disappear, it was the first time they ever saw the boy show emotion.

"What the fuck happed!" yelled turkey.

"I`ll kill the asshole who Kidnaps Japan" Greece announce.

"Aiya what happened aru? When did it happen! AIYA!" China fainted luckily Russia was nearby.

"Kiku-nii is in trouble!" Taiwan panicked flapping her arms up and down.

"Ana! Kiku is kidnapped? No one messes with the Asian Family" roared Thailand his happy face disappearing.

"That man is a dead man if he ever touch even one strand of hair on Japan`s head!" Netherlands yelled, Belgium tried to calm him down.

"I`m going to shoot that bastards head off!" Switzerland yelled, he felt excoriating pain at his abdomen where the wound is, Austria went to his side and tried to calm the enraged Swiss.

And the meeting was in chaos as Eight nations ware enraged and everyone tried to call them down, after a while they finally did calm down and England continued.

"Right, Anyway we would like to ask your help...if ever something strange seems to be happening please tell us...the attacker could hide Japan anywhere..."

* * *

Japan was sitting silently on the bed, he kept quite ever since America`s last visit. It's been approximately three days luckily America hasn't harmed Japan, Yet. After the first day he would only come to give him food or just slide the food through the small door, the other door was the bathroom, He didn`t bother to open the T.V. he only sat quietly in that room.

"You`re so silent...and yet you don`t smile...I miss your smiles"

Japan looked at the door sure enough America was leaning on the door frame with a small box on his hand, instead of questioning the box he looked away and looked at the wall. America sighed and approached the small nation, he sat next him and stroked his raven black hair, he couldn`t help but noted how beautiful the small nation is and how frail he looks.

"Why don`t you smile for me?" he asked the small nation but the only reply was silence "do you hate me?..." Japan muttered something barely audible, "What did you say...?"

"No...I don`t hate you...it`s my fault to begin with..." he sighed and continued to speak "but it does not give you the right to kidnap me nor the right to hurt nations..."

America only looked at him guilt written all over his face "Love can turn you insane..." he looked at him sadness filled his eyes "...I think you understand..."

Japan stared at him for a while before returning his attention on the wall "...I guess...but I never harmed anyone..." a tear trailed down his face "so you attacked Arthur-san because...you`re-"

"Jealous?" Asked America "yes...I love you so much but I couldn`t bring my hurt Arthur..." America wiped a tear.

Japan only stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face, "...why is that?"

"He took care of me when I was younger and I know you`ll be sadden if he`s hurt..."

* * *

England was staring down at the note again,_ where the fuck could he have taken Kiku_! He thought to himself. As he read the note repeatedly, he starts to notice something, The hand writing looks like it`s been written nervously, Some letters are either smudged but he felt like the kidnapper wants to tell him something but what.

He almost yelped when someone knocked on the door. Canada rushed in with a worried Prussian behind him; his eyes were filled with tears and red from crying.

"Mattie what is it?" he asked.

the Canadian knelled down and started to cry "Arthur I`m worried about Alfred...he`s acting strange...I was calling him on his cell but he does not reply..." he broke in to sobs, the Prussian rubbed his back while England stared at them.

"Matt calm down...I`m sure he`s safe-"

"I`m not worried about that!" he snapped "I`m worried that he might know something..."

England stared at him "what! But how-"

"he started acting weird for a few years now...at first I just brushed it off but it became worst after Korea`s attack..." he sniffed "I`m worried..."

England stared at him for a while and looked back at the letter...no way...Alfred? He thought. As he look at the letter Canada said something.

"When I asked him he won`t tell but only said he doesn`t want to burden me...I could sense something strange..."

England read the letter again.

_A sin I`ve committed..._

_Love that can never be..._

_Forgetting my humanity..._

_Risking others for my sake..._

_Envy and betrayal..._

_Do you forgive me for my sins?_

_..._

**Dark nation**

His eyes widen in shock as he noticed something strange on the letter.

_**A**__ sin I`ve committed..._

_**L**__ove that can never be..._

_**F**__orgetting my humanity..._

_**R**__isking others for my sake..._

_**E**__nvy and betrayal..._

_**D**__o you forgive me for my sins?_

he wished his eyes are just playing with him, but even if he wished it his eyes aren`t playing tricks.

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**F**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**D**_

"Alfred..." his phone rang, he received a message from a certain America and he almost dropped his phone.

_Took you long enough..._

_I never intended to do that to you but..._

_I`m losing it..._

_I love you but I love Japan so I couldn`t help but hurt you..._

_Please forgive me_

_

* * *

_

**OMG!**

**America bring Japan back!**

**Poor Canada...**

**England shall save Japan**

**Hope you guys aren`t bored with this story...**

**I think It`ll come to an end soon.**

**Please forgive poor plotting and typing errors.**

**Also for those who got the code congratulations.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Game

**Chapter 13: A game**

England stared at the front door of his ex-colony, after reading the message he Called Germany, Italy, and France. Now six figures are in front of a certain blond's door, Germany, Italy, England, France, Prussia and Canada stared at the door nervously, who knows what America had planned for them.

"Right let`s enter..." England reached for the door and to his surprise the door was unlocked.

They entered the blond's home, everything seems to be in order but no one was inside except for the six nations. They searched the house for a while and just as they thought they`re the only ones inside the deserted home.

"Damn where could he be!" England banged his fist on the coffee table causing the vase to fall off due to the vibration "where could-hmm?" he then noticed a piece of paper in the rubble of the broken vase, he read the note and his grip became harder.

"What does it say?" Germany asked as he also looked at the note, after which all six nations try to read the letter in the Briton's hands.

_Hey there..._

_If you ever found this note then you`re correct..._

_well anyway let`s play a game!_

_I`m in one of my villas and I want to play a little game  
_

_right here`s a clue..._

_In this house I could see the river, a forest and the sky...this place is so memorable to me_

_Good luck_

England and the others stared at the note for a while; England crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. He knelled down and started cursing his ex-colony. England continued his rant, he was crying banging his fist on the floor, he felt like his hearts is going to break, his tears don`t seem to stop. He felt so weak and helpless, he can`t even protect the one person he love and yet the other has gone insane. _Why `am I so useless! _He thought he kept crying and the others try to calm him down.

Canada picked up the crumpled note and read the message, "I think I know where this is..."

"Really ~ve" Italy asked.

"yes...The place that reminds him of his past is the same place where England and France found him...I think the house was still intact...maybe Al reconstructed the house..."

Germany looked at Canada with a questioning look "are you sure..."

"Positive" the shy nation said "he said something of reconstructing that old house for his villa"

"Then let`s go there, Oui?" France suggested helping England up.

* * *

Japan was staring blankly at the wall again, he`s been doing that most of the time now, his mind wonders about the past, the present and sometimes even about the future. He blamed himself for all this, how can he be so blind and not noticed the other`s affection for him. There`s a new change of clothes for him by the table but he didn`t touch it, he only stays still most of the time.

America entered the room with new clothes at hand "you know you should change your clothes" no reply, America walked towards him and gave him a hug "Come on don`t give me the silent treatment" still nothing, America kissed the nations forehead and the other only flinched.

"If you don`t change your clothes by the time I get back I`ll do it for you!" he said as he left and locked the door.

Japan picked up the clothes, it was a white kimono with gold accents and the obi was color blue and even socks were given to him. He started to dress himself; the fabric was made from silk and fine materials. Just as Japan finished America returned with a tray of food.

"oh, hey I got you some food..."

"Amerika-san I-"

"Call me Alfred!" the blond beamed, even though his sadness was still visible.

"I want to go home...Alfred-san...I want to get out of here..."

the American`s face sadden at the Nation`s request "why is that?...don`t you like it here?"

Japan nodded his head; as much as he sounded rude he felt like a trapped bird in his condition "yes and there are people I worry about and people who worry about me..."

"You mean Arthur..." Japan only looked down which annoyed the young nation. "It`s Arthur again! Why him? Was my love not enough?" he yelled, he realized he just yelled at Japan he began to tear up "I`m sorry I didn`t mean to...just eat your food..." he headed for the door and slammed it.

Japan stared at the door, guilt building up. _This was my fault to begin with..._he sat down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. _My fault...all of this is my fault..._he started to sob. He stared at the wall tears still trailing down his face as he remembered the beautiful emerald eyes and Honey blond hair of a certain nation, he can`t help but remember his warm breath and kind voice, the look he would give him whenever he was worried, his child like attitude whenever he`s embarrassed and he can`t help but remember that he loves him and the other shares the same feelings.

"Arthur-san..."

* * *

Eight nations traveled to what seems like a forest, the nearest village was a few hours away, the river was crystal clear and the land was fertile. England felt like it was as if time repeated itself as the land still looks the same.

"_Arthur! You came to visit!" a small boy ran up to him with a wide smile._

_England looked at him happily as he patted his head "yes I've returned"_

_The boy smile at him and pulled the older man`s sleeve "come on let`s play a game!"_

_England chuckled as he followed the small nation "what do you want to play?"_

"_hide and seek?" he replied, almost sounding like a question rather than a statement._

_England smiled at him and ruffled his hair "ok then I`ll count one to ten"_

_the boy ran away trying to find a good hiding spot_

England was now staring at the house that used to be where America used to live in, the house was remodeled the exterior was larger almost like a mansion and by the looks of it also the interior has changed. Canada pushed open the now double doors; everyone stared at the inside wide in shock. The inside was like a maze, there are almost about a hundred rooms and the doors all have a weird black screen on it and a few buttons almost like a security locks.

Germany notice a piece of paper on the floor "what the hell!" he exclaimed as he read the note.

_Let's play a game!_

_The rules are simple you`ll be solving my riddles or clues that`ll serve as the security code for each door_

_You better pick up the items and keys in the rooms or else you`ll lose_

_I`ve hidden them naturally the items serve as the clues to the where about of the key_

_Whenever you find a key there's a piece of paper with the direction to the correct door to open_

_Good Luck_

_P.S. No funny stuff the wrong door could serve as your down fall_

_Right please proceed to the door beside the table lamp._

_

* * *

_**Yeah the story might end soon!**

**wahhh what will happen to America, Japan and England!**

**Right well actually the title of the story was supposed to be called _The Game_**

**should I change it?**

**well anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Labyrinth and Memories

**Chapter 14: Labyrinth and Memories**

Germany stared at the note before England took it out of his hands; he twitched as he read the massage, He crumpled the paper and proceeds to stomp to the said door. The door was colour white with a gold doorknob, there`s a piece of paper on the door. England proceeds to read it.

_So beautiful and white yet so Cold_

_Just like his pale skin_

_Yet when I touch it I`m afraid it`ll melt_

_Just like him..._

England stared at the piece of paper for a while before finally losing it "AHH! What does he mean beautiful, white and cold!" England pondered about it for a minute then he remembered something.

"_Arthur look it`s white outside!"_

_England stared out the window for a while before smiling "it`s called snow"_

"_Snow?" the young American asked._

"_yes snow it`s white and soft but very cold" he said._

_The child stared out before he murmured "I don`t like the cold..."_

"_Iggy!" America called as he stared out of his porch into the now white garden._

_Sipping from his hot tea he replied "what is it git?"_

_America took a long sip of his cocoa before asking "why does the snow melt whenever you touch it?"_

_England stared at him for a while before replying "I don`t know, maybe because the snow is cold and we are warm"_

_America removed one of his gloves and a snowflake fell on his warm hand, Immediately the snow flake melted into water and he stared at it for a while "Just like him...I wonder if he`ll melt if I touch him..." he murmured._

"_Huh?" was the only thing he said._

"_Nothing..." he stared blankly at his and for a good Ten minutes before saying "let`s go inside it`s cold and I hate the cold..."_

"Snow..." was the only thing he said.

"What did you say?" Canada asked as he watch England type in the letters.

**SNOW** was typed on the security system before the door opened automatically. The room was whit and there are paper snowflakes hanging on the wall along with a few mittens and mugs on the table. Everyone stared at the room, It was weird everything could remind you of snow or winter. England noticed a familiar object just on the bed, a long scarf designed to look like the American flag was neatly folded and placed on the bed and a key placed on top of it along with the note. England picked it up and read it.

_Go out of the room and got to your left by the end there`s a hall follow it and stop by the room the portrait of Arthur and I at the left side is the next door._

_

* * *

_

Japan watched the screen horror written all over his face, he was watching everything. at first he was relieved that England was alright but got worried about America`s plan. He was so concentrated at the screen that he didn`t noticed America has already walked up behind him; he flinched when America placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoying the show?"

"No!" the Japanese man spat out "how can you do this!"

"Because...I Love you..." he said hugging the smaller nation.

The other started crying and trying to push him away "please stop this...please" he pleaded.

America stared at the screen for a while before replying "I want him to remember a few things before I end this game..."

Japan wanted to protest but America already left.

* * *

They arrived at the room; the portrait America was talking about was when he was little he was seated on England's lap while England was seated on the couch. Another note was on the door, they brought the key and the scarf as instructed but now they are reading the darn riddle.

_I hate the cold_

_He gave me warmth_

_I love him so_

_he`s so warm like his gift_

Now Everyone felt like just knocking the door down, how are they supposed to know America`s personal life. Italy and Germany aren`t that close to America, and so is France and Prussia, which leaves England and Canada to answer the riddle.

Prussia was losing patience and banged on the wall "let`s just open a random door!" he yelled.

France and Canada Tried to stop him but he already tried to knocked down the door beside their door but as the door came down an arrow shot out of nowhere, luckily Prussia barely managed to dodge it.

"What the Fuck! That was so not awesome" he said, he received a hit on the head by Canada.

"You idiot what will happen if you get hit...what will I do?" his eyes still filled with worry.

"hey Matt I'm sorry I'll be careful next time don`t cry" he then note something tied on the arrow "oh ho what`s this?"

_I told you the wrong door could be your downfall_

_There are much more dangers aside from a single arrow_

_Luckily you didn`t get the one coated in poison_

_Well good luck_

and because of this everyone`s face paled. England gulped and continued to try and remember a few things.

"_Oi, Alfred what are you doing?"_

_America hid something behind his back "Nothing!" he stammered._

_England didn`t believed him and took the Item hidden behind his ex-colony "a...Scarf"_

_America blushed "It was a gift...for my birthday..."_

"_really? Who gave it to you and why are you hiding it?"_

"_No reason...It`s warm just like him..." he murmured._

"_Who?"_

"_nothing it`s my own secret..."_

"Something warm...just like him..." he looked down at the scarf, and he remembered Japan's warm smile, his rare smile which was only shown to a few. "Scarf..."

He typed the word **SCARF** and the door opened again, inside was an Empty room and there's only one thing inside it, it was a small jewellery box. Prussia tried to open it but it was locked, remembering the key they tried it on the hole and it fits perfectly, inside was a key and another note.

_Go up the stairs at the end of this hall, there will be three hall once your upstairs take the one at the middle by the end there's a door and that`s your destination._

"Ve~ when will this be over?"

"Be patient Feliciano, For Japan be patient"

The brunette flung himself to the German "Ok Ludwig, for Japan..."

The German blushed but just continued to follow the others. They followed the directions given to them and again a note was on the door, England read it and sighed in frustration.

_I remember I was given a present_

_But the person who gave it to me meant it for someone else_

_I was jealous, not to the person the gift was for_

_But to the person who wanted to give it to him_

"Does he have to bring it up!" he said remembering another piece of their past.

"_Alfred do me a favor!"_

"_What is it Iggy?" the blond asked as he look up from the papers._

_He handed him a box, America stared at it for a while "take it..."_

_America looked up to England "what`s this a present?"_

_England became frustrated and started yelling "of course not! I just want to get rid of it!"_

"_Then why do you want to get rid of it?"_

"_I can`t give it to him..." England replied hiding his blush._

_out of curiosity America opened it and found out it was a locket "what`s it for or should I say Who?"_

"_Promise me you won`t tell anyone"_

_The American sighed "Of course...but I already have a clue" he murmured inaudible._

"_What!" England`s face became redder._

"_Nothing so to who?"_

"_J-Japan_..."

England Sighed and typed in the word **LOCKET**, as usual the door would open and revealed a bed room, the room was Alfred`s old room, his old soldiers and toys are arranged neatly in the room, At first England was surprised then he noticed a very familiar Silver necklace, he approached it and picket it up, it was a beautiful silver locket with a rose engraved on it. Beside it is another note and a key.

_Great Job _

_now here`s your problem I`m in one room and Kiku`s in another, if you ever want to find him or me then you guys have to choose from these locations._

_ go to the very first hall then at the end there`ll be another hall at the left entered that hall follow that hall there`s only one door and that`s the last door you`ll need to go to._

_go the third hall and follow it until you reach the end, Open the door at the left which leads to another hall way, enter and just follow the hall there`ll be only one door, you`re last destination_

_Good luck_

England sighed in frustration, _rooms one or Two?_ He turned his face to the others and ripped the note in half, "Germany Italy and France I want you guys to follow this path, Prussia Canada you guys are coming with me!"

* * *

**Wahh!**

**I had a pretty rough time with this chapter!**

**Puzzles riddle Lol!**

**Right let me explain the next two chapters are the endings**

**Good and bad**

**I JUST CAN`T CHOOSE WHICH ONE TO POST**

**Well anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**Well anyway please forgive poor typing and poor plotting**


	15. Chapter 15 a: Acceptance

**Chapter 15.A: Acceptance  
**

England, Prussia and Canada stared at the double doors in front of them; they followed their half of the note and now are nervous of what is to come, it seems like they`ve chosen America`s room. England reloaded his gun just in case America will do anything rash. Slowly England reached for the door and opened it.

They were blinded by a bright light for a while and waited for their eyes to adjust, inside was a room filled with computer monitors, a Wide screen T.V. A fridge another door and a certain blond sitting in front of a Computer, his head was turned back and he was watching something.

"Well I guess you found me..." he said as he turned to face them "well I guess our game of hide and seek is done?"

"Alfred! why are you doing this!" Canada yelled, his tears are now trailing down his face.

"Why you ask?" he sighed and adjusted his glasses "well maybe having your feelings ignored every time was getting annoying especially by your Brothers, your Friends and of course especially the one you love"

"Yeah I understand how that feels it took me a while to open up to Mattie but really was it really necessary to attack nations and well kidnapping Japan" Prussia scowled.

America broke into giggles and then laughter "why? it`s fun it gets your mind off things no wonder why Russia loves it so much" he said, everyone stared in shock which made America laugh even harder "just kidding before I thought they were the reasons Japan didn`t notice my feelings then I find out it`s Arthur!"

England sighed and approached the young nation "how was I supposed to know? you never told me"

America stopped laughing and glared at him "How were you supposed to know? Good point was always saving him didn`t help, was giving him presents didn`t help, was always clinging to him didn`t help, was being possessive and protective of him didn`t help, was always carving his attention didn`t help or maybe crying myself to sleep didn`t help..." at the last statement he glared at Canada "now what else do you want to know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Al, Come on stop this I know the others will forgive you so now please come on let`s go and everything will be back to nor-"

"Normal? Dude how can anything be normal! Iggy and Kiku will be lovers every nation would hate or be afraid of me! How can that be normal" he spat.

England clenched his first and started to yell "why you little shit! look we forgave you and why do you think the others won`t!" he sighed and rubbed his temples and started to calm down "look I`m sorry I never noticed how you felt but listen to me I love so much it`s just...I love Japan more and I think he loves me back and now just accept the truth and stop being a spoiled brat!"

they were silent before America broke it "are you sure Japan loves you back?"

"Positive! Now please come back home" England moved closer trying to grab his little brother, he was only inches away before America ran for the window.

"That's all I need to know!" he said as he jumped off.

"NO! ALFRED!" England rushed towards him.

* * *

Italy, France and Germany stand before a large double door, Germany gulped as he opened the doors which lead to another hallway. At the end you could see a plain white door; the three followed the hall only to note that the door has a small one built on it.

Germany banged on the door "Japan are you in there!"

after about a minute there was a reply "Doitsu-san?"

"Ve~ Japan are you Ok?" Italy but in, also banging on the door.

"Italia-san, Hai I`m fine"

"Don`t worry mon cher, will get you out"

"Furansu-san? Arigato, demo where is Arthur-san?"

There was silence until France replied "I think he went to see _Amerique..."_

Japan did not reply but they heard sobs and hiccups.

"Ne ne Japan are you crying?" Italy asked, worried about his friend.

"How can I not this is my entire fault if only I noticed sooner..."

"It`s not your fault Japan...you never knew this will happen"

"I guess so demo-"

"Umm we should get Japan out first, _non_?" Francis intruded.

Germany and Italy blink before staring at the door, the door was locked and there was no security lock or even a riddle. France was also confused; they all have the same question, _how would we get the door unlocked?_

"Ve~ Ludwig didn`t we receive a key a few minutes ago? Why don`t we try it!"

And Germany and France froze, _why didn't we think of that earlier? _They thought. Germany placed the key on the key hole, a perfect fit once the door opened Japan swung himself on the first person, which happens to be France.

"Where`s Arthur-san? Is he safe! That stupid pirate doing something so reckless" He wailed.

France was patting his back, he seems to be enjoying himself before a certain German knocked his head.

"Think of any perverted thoughts and you`re dead" he demanded, France cowered behind Italy.

* * *

England was still able to catch America`s bomber Jacket, they were on the second floor of the mansion like villa. Canada and Prussia stared in shock as England tried to pull in the heavy American.

"for god`s sake you bloody git were on the second floor! If you want to escape take the stairs" he yelled.

America stared at the floor before replying "I don`t want to escape...I want to die"

England stared in shock, how can America the biggest and stubborn idiot of them all want to give up his life and DIE? "Are an idiot? why would you want to die?" like he needs to know"

America started to sob as he looks down "because my heart hurts and I screwed up my life...BIG TIME!"

England stared at him for a while before turning his head "hey guys I need help!" Canada and Prussia help pull in the said nation.

"Al!" Canada panted "don`t do something so idiotic ever again!" they were able to pull in America; he was heavier than they thought.

"Why? Why did you guys save me..." America asked looking down at the floor "I`m a useless person"

"True but you`re my brother and I can`t just let you die" Canada proclaimed hugging his brother "next time tell your problems so you`ll never do that again! it helps a lot!"

"Oi Scatter brains, my Mattie is right I`ll also lend you awesome ear to listen to your crap" Prussian proclaimed.

America suddenly hugged Canada tighter "_you're Mattie_! I rather die than let you have my younger brother!"

Canada chuckled "that`s my Brother!" Prussia only smiled.

England was about to say something when someone burst in through the door. Japan was standing by the door way tears still streaming from his eyes, Italy Germany and France were behind him. Slowly he approached the American and gave him a hugged.

"I`m sorry this is my entire fault if only I noticed sooner!" he murmured.

America hugged him back "it`s alright I should have just admitted that England will always be in your heart" he let go and pushed him lightly to the Briton "go on England was worried about you the whole time"

And as America finished, Japan flung himself into the Briton` arms "Baka! Arthur-san! Baka! I was worried! Stupid pirate!" he kept wailing Japanese and English insults to the Briton who just smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too..."

"Baka! of course you do!"

And both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Good Ending!**

**yeah I know it`s a bit cheesy and whatever but I ran out of Ideas**

**Anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**I do not own hetalia!**

**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**


	16. Chapter 15 b: Acceptance

**Chapter 15.B: Acceptance**

England, Prussia and Canada stared at the double doors in front of them; they followed their half of the note and now are nervous of what is to come, it seems like they`ve chosen America`s room. England reloaded his gun just in case America will do anything rash. Slowly England reached for the door and opened it.

They were blinded by a bright light for a while and waited for their eyes to adjust, inside was a room filled with computer monitors, a Wide screen T.V. A fridge another door and a certain blond sitting in front of a Computer, his head was turned back and he was watching something.

"Well I guess you found me..." he said as he turned to face them "well I guess our game of hide and seek is done?"

"Alfred! why are you doing this!" Canada yelled, his tears are now trailing down his face.

"Why you ask?" he sighed and adjusted his glasses "well maybe having your feelings ignored every time was getting annoying especially by your Brothers, your Friends and of course especially the one you love"

"Yeah I understand how that feels it took me a while to open up to Mattie but really was it really necessary to attack nations and well kidnapping Japan" Prussia scowled.

America broke into giggles and then laughter "why? it`s fun it gets your mind off things no wonder why Russia loves it so much" he said, everyone stared in shock which made America laugh even harder "just kidding before I thought they were the reasons Japan didn`t notice my feelings then I find out it`s Arthur!"

England sighed and approached the young nation "how was I supposed to know? you never told me"

America stopped laughing and glared at him "How were you supposed to know? Good point was always saving him didn`t help, was giving him presents didn`t help, was always clinging to him didn`t help, was being possessive and protective of him didn`t help, was always carving his attention didn`t help or maybe crying myself to sleep didn`t help..." at the last statement he glared at Canada "now what else do you want to know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Al, Come on stop this I know the others will forgive you so now please come on let`s go and everything will be back to nor-"

"Normal? Dude how can anything be normal! Iggy and Kiku will be lovers every nation would hate or be afraid of me! How can that be normal" he spat.

England clenched his first and started to yell "why you little shit! look we forgave you and why do you think the others won`t!" he sighed and rubbed his temples and started to calm down "look I`m sorry I never noticed how you felt but listen to me I love so much it`s just...I love Japan more and I think he loves me back and now just accept the truth and stop being a spoiled brat!"

They were silent before America broke it "are you sure Japan loves you back?"

"Positive! Now please come back home" England moved closer trying to grab his little brother, he was only inches away before America ran for the window.

"That's all I need to know!" he said as he jumped off.

"NO! ALFRED!" England rushed towards him.

* * *

Italy, France and Germany stand before a large double door, Germany gulped as he opened the doors which lead to another hallway. At the end you could see a plain white door; the three followed the hall only to note that the door has a small one built on it.

Germany banged on the door "Japan are you in there!"

after about a minute there was a reply "Doitsu-san?"

"Ve~ Japan are you Ok?" Italy but in, also banging on the door.

"Italia-san, Hai I`m fine"

"Don`t worry mon cher, will get you out"

"Furansu-san? Arigato, demo where is Arthur-san?"

There was silence until France replied "I think he went to see _Amerique..."_

Japan did not reply but they heard sobs and hiccups.

"Ne ne Japan are you crying?" Italy asked, worried about his friend.

"How can I not this is my entire fault if only I noticed sooner..."

"It`s not your fault Japan...you never knew this will happen"

"I guess so demo-"

"Umm we should get Japan out first, _non_?" Francis intruded.

Germany and Italy blink before staring at the door, the door was locked and there was no security lock or even a riddle. France was also confused; they all have the same question, _how would we get the door unlocked?_

"Ve~ Ludwig didn`t we receive a key a few minutes ago? Why don`t we try it!"

And Germany and France froze, _why didn't we think of that earlier? _They thought. Germany placed the key on the key hole, a perfect fit once the door opened Japan swung himself on the first person, which happens to be France.

"Where`s Arthur-san? Is he safe! That stupid pirate doing something so reckless" He wailed.

France was patting his back, he seems to be enjoying himself before a certain German knocked his head.

"Think of any perverted thoughts and you`re dead" he demanded, France cowered behind Italy.

* * *

England watched as the river`s current took away his little brother, Canada and Prussia watched as the Briton stared into the river wishing that America was still alive, As America`s final words ring into his ears, clutching the bomber Jacket tightly.

_England was only few inches away from his former colony, luckily he was able to catch his Bomber Jacket. America hung like a rag doll watching the river flow rapidly._

"_for god`s sake you bloody git were on the second floor! If you want to escape take the stairs" he yelled._

_America stared at the floor before replying "I don`t want to escape...I want to die"_

_England stared in shock, how can America the biggest and stubborn idiot of them all want to give up his life and DIE? "Are an idiot? why would you want to die?" like he needs to know"_

_America started to sob as he looks down "because my heart hurts and I screwed up my life...BIG TIME!"_

"_you Idiot! What will Japan say about this!" the Briton tried to reason out, the American only smiled._

"_tell Japan I love him" as he said that he removed his bomber Jacket and as he fell he yelled "tell him that and take care of him, also give him that as a present!" and then splash._

England then knelt on the floor, tears streaming on his face. Canada started to cry while Prussia sniffed back tears and hugged the Canadian.

"Arthur-san!"

England lifted his head to see Japan was standing by the door way tears still streaming from his eyes, Italy Germany and France were behind him. Japan approached him and hugged him, France stared at the scene, processing everything in his mind also Germany and Italy seemed confused.

"w-what happened?" France asked.

England lifted his head and started to cry again "It`s all over!...America is..."

England didn`t need to continue his sentence for the other four to understand, England was clutching the American`s jacket, Prussia, England and Canada was crying and outside was a river. Japan started to cry.

"I`m sorry this is my entire fault if only I noticed sooner!" he wailed, England hugged him tighter.

"no it`s not...It was mine if only I knew..." then he remembered the Jacket he held "Alfred wants me to give this to you..." he handed the Jacket to Japan.

The Japanese stared at the jacket before he noticed the piece of paper in its pocket. He pulled it out and a box also fell out, he opened the letter and started to read, tears are now forming again.

_Kiku..._

_I hope you forgive me for my sins..._

_I love you so much that I lost my sanity..._

_I think it`s more of an obsessions..._

_hahaha!_

_Anyway I want you to know I love you so and please understand my heart..._

_I hope you`re happy with Arthur! My best regards..._

_P.S._

_I wanted to give you this ever since I fell in love with you_

_Truly yours,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Japan opened the box and to his surprise, inside was a small gold ring with a beautiful blue gem, as he lifted it up he notice something engraved on it, _I Love you _it read. Japan started to cry again. England gave him a hug.

"I`m sorry Alfred!"

England kissed him on the forehead and whispered sweet things to sooth him.

"At least he approves of us..." England whispered.

"Yes demo...I`m sorry Alfred..." Japan hugged even tighter as more tears escaped his eyes.

"Don`t worry he might be happier now..." England reassured remembering America`s last words

"Yes I guess..." Japan replied.

"I love you..."

"Aishiteru...arthur-san"

And both leaned in for a kiss, as their tears stream from their eyes and remember the blond.

_Hope you`re happy Alfred_

_

* * *

_

**Right well I know it`s not dramatic enough and well the ending part is a bit off but well I ran out of Ideas**

**Well anyway bad ending!**

**Well please don`t hate me I put in the character death!**

**What thought it`ll be more dramatic!**

**Anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**I do not own hetalia!**

**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**


End file.
